


This "Afternoon"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Don't Own These Images, Drama(I guess??), F/F, Family Bonding, Friends bonding, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Good To Read When Bored, Heroes Of Olympus Refrences, M/M, Mi First Fandoms!, Middle School/High School, Mini-Authors, Music, Percy Jackson And The Olympians Refrences, Seventh Grade Students, Texting, Too Many Friendship Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Get up, and go outMe and all my friendsWe drink up, we fall downAnd then we do it all againJust sitting around, hangin' out this afternoon"-Nickelback, This AfternoonA bunch of kids going through middle school. Let's see if love really conquers all.





	1. Images

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these images

Here's an idea of how the characters look. I own none of these images and some of the names were borrowed by me. >:3

 

Kiri Delaware:  Except with dark purple highlights and brown eyes.

 

Charlie Holonovic:  Has brown hair and green eyes.

 

Taro Taverne:  Has black hair and brown eyes.

 

Nina Chia:  Has pink hair and im giving her hazel eyes.

 

Niagara Smalls:  Has blue hair and light blue eyes.

 

Kaolii-Kai Albernacle:  Except with grey eyes. Don't ask why.

 

Madison Smalls: Except with blue eyes.

 

Now with the personalities that are different from the characteristics of these pictures.

**Kiri Delaware** : Shy and socially awkward. Otherwise smart and gleefully weird. Is not good with emotions. Only opens up around friends.

**Charlie Holonovic** : Confident and optimistic. Doesn’t have any physical boundaries. Protective over friends and family.

 **Taro Taverne** : Reserved. Pessimistic. However, he’s helpful and brave.

 **Nina Chia** : Upbeat and happy. This hides how sadistic she is most of the time. Only friends know how violent she can become.

 **Niagara Smalls** : Looks innocent but is far from that. Scheming and diabolic. Also sadistic, violent and protective over the people he loves.

**Kaolii-Kai Albernacle** : Looks like he can kill but wouldn’t hurt a fly  **(far different from Karma Akabane).** Is oblivious to most things negative and has childish tendencies but is also brave when it counts.

**Madison Smalls** : Usually grumpy and when she isn’t she is busy getting pissed off for no apparent reason. Acts bored with everything but is brave and loyal.

 

They'll all be at "Ion Academy" in grade 7. Charlie+ Kiri in Room 324, Niagara+Madison in Room 326, Taro+Kaolii in Room 322, and Nina+?? in Room 320

Everyone will be in class 7-A.

Hope you like reading this!

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're the beginning of the end"-Fall Out Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the class list is:  
> 1) Kiri Delaware  
> 2) Charlie Holonovic  
> 3) Taro Taverne  
> 4) Nina Chia  
> 5) Kaolii-Kai Albernacle  
> 6) Niagara Smalls  
> 7) Madison Smalls  
> 8) Andi Mack ( >:3)  
> 9) Azule Green  
> 10) Summer Glade  
> 11) Sunny Dale  
> 12) Thorn Grace ( >:3)  
> 13) Zayn Hill  
> 14) Gale Viera-Albernacle (Kaolii's step-brother; originally Viera)  
> 15) Eugene Stature  
> 16) Tanner Kisuke   
> 17) Kaverna Rilind   
> 18) Suruma Sage  
> 19) Fae Zhang ( >:3)

Kiri’s Point of View

 

_ April 19th, 2017.  _ Or what I like to call the first day back from Hell. I've spent more than a week with my three sisters and two mothers and even though I love them they can be tiring. Especially when they decide it would be fun to pour water on me every day of the week. But now it’s back to school and back to my normal dorm room and back to my friends. Speaking of friends, the moment I walk into homeroom I am greeted by Niagara and Madison.

The pinkette is in the 6th seat from the door, in row 4, with no one on her left side. I already know that she’s the only student that doesn’t have an elbow partner, so I don’t say anything when she places most of her belongings onto the seat next to her. Niagara is in column 6, but in the first row. Directly in front of where I sit. I’m already preparing myself for the annoying questions I’m about to get.

And as I sit down behind him that’s exactly what I get.

“Hi Kiri!”

“Hi Niagara”

“How was your week?”

“Good”

“Were your sisters annoying?”

“Yep”

“Well, mine was too. Where’s Charlie?”

“Dunno”

“Why don’t you know where your boyfriend is?”

“Because I didn’t ask him”

“Aren’t you guys next door neighbors?”

“Yeah”

“Why are you only giving me one sentence answers?”Seems he has figured out my solution. Only saying one word lets me ignore most of what comes out of his mouth. It’s something I’ve only started to do this year, so I hope he doesn’t catch on all the time. If he does then my head may explode from all the things he says. I spot my homeroom teacher Mrs. Cali smile before looking at whatever she was doing before.

I’m back with my friends. At least most of them. That is, until three more decide to make their presence known. Whether it was on purpose or accident is beyond me.

“TARO!”

“What Kaolii?”

“Tell Nina she is a liar”

“I’m not a liar!”

“Yes you are”. As Kaolii and Nina argue I see Taro blink and run to his seat, which is in the 5th column/3rd seat. I hear him breath a sigh of relief. I thought he was used to those two by now. Hasn’t he been with them since first grade? As far as I know neither of the two changed. Or at least Kaolii didn’t. He’s still childish. The redhead walks up to his seat which is conveniently next to Niagara, while Nina sits down next to Taro. Now, where’s my elbow partner?

Charlie should’ve been here by now.

“I’m here!” A loud voice says. I look at the door and no doubt, I see the brunette with his arms outstretched. I sigh. Why do I love him again? Oh right! It’s because he’s a nice person. At least most of the time he is.

“Did you miss me?” He asks as he sits down next to me. I see another group of students walk in, but ignore them in favor of paying attention to Niagara. Who is pretending to vomit.

“Yes” I answer. Before he can say anything else I hear Niagara fake vomit once more before he starts complaining.

“You two are too sickeningly sweet! Who can be this nice? Not me. Besides, I’m getting a toothache just looking at you two lovebirds.” He says, sticking out his tongue. I sigh. There is no way in hell that he finds this disgusting, seeing as he promoted it back in 6th grade. And I know he isn’t jealous; if he was it would be far more obvious. Something I do know is that he has a huge crush on Kaolii and this is probably his way of ignoring it. Though it’s obvious to everyone except the redhead mentioned. Who can be painfully oblivious.

Besides my friends there are also 12 other students who are already here. There’s Andi **(with the good hair >:3) **and Azule who I've known since kindergarten, Summer who is next to Sunny, Thorn who is annoying Zayn, Gale, who is Kaolii’s step-brother and Eugene who has a habit of bullying me, though I wouldn’t tell anyone about that, Tanner who is trying and failing to impress his friend Kaverna, and lastly there’s Suruma hugging Fae. That’s all of the students.

Homeroom starts at 8 and right now it’s 7:50 so I've got 10 minutes to subtly tell everyone that Niagara likes Kaolii. This’ll be fun. I grab a pencil out of my bag and write the words :”KK+N=<3”. Then I move my hands away, hoping that at least one person looks at it. My hopes aren’t in vain. At that moment, Charlie, Madison and Niagara looks at the desk. All of their eyes widen, but Niagara hisses and covers it with his hand, proceeding in rubbing it away. I shrug. At least someone else knows. I’m not the best at keeping these kind of secrets. Or at least his secrets.

Now it’s 8 and Mrs. Cali walks to the front of the room. Everyone stops talking at this moment, so we don’t get into trouble like last month. Last month was not a good month.

“Good morning class! Hope you all had a wonderful vacation!”

“Not all of us did” I hear Madison mutter. Okay, what in the world did Niagara do? Most times she would announce that very loud, not whisper it.

“Seems that you're all back to school and back to work.”

“No!” this time the words come out of Niagara’s mouth, most likely louder than he intended. Most of the time he tries to keep up his good boy image, though he is far from good. He’s far closer to devilish. Mrs. Cali smirks at him and I raise my eyebrow at the bluenette as he shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well, you better be ready to work hard, since the math state exam is coming up very soon. And I don’t plan on cutting you any slack.” She saying this causes an eruption of complaining from the class. I just sit quietly, laying my head down. It’s now 8:10, so I have 5 more minutes of homeroom left. Might as well spend them sleeping.

“Wake up!” I hear her voice say. Seems i’ve been caught. I sit back up, trying to ignore the attention drawn to me and what will most likely happen next period in science. That’s when I sit next to Eugene and hate my life until 8:55. Mrs. Cali then turns her attention to Suruma who will most likely be asking the funniest question. She does that often.

And then the bell rings

 

Wish me luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayayayay i finally did it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am...so...tired...
> 
> I've been tired since break ended oh my god this isn't healthy i may actually be sick. i've also been coughing for around a month i may need to see a doctor i feel like throwing up.
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you like this chapter.

**Kiri’s Point of View**

_ Science, First Period _

 

Time for my immediate death. I have to sit next to Eugene this period and let’s just say we aren’t friends. If all the times he’s physically hurt me is any indication. I run to class before my classmates, only stopping to annoy Niagara about Kaolii. Then I’m in my seat praying.

Niagara sits right behind Eugene and is the only person who has the privilege to know what the blond does to me. If you can call that a privilege. I don’t really want anyone to know. Not because I’m embarrassed by my weakness.

Well, that’s one reason but not the main one!

My main reason is because if someone knew about it there’d be a school war. Knowing my friends he’d be half past dead when they’re through with him. The bell decides to ring the minute the blond brat slips through the door, smirking at me. I gulp. This really will be a bad period.

It starts off normally. Him contradicting our teacher Mr. Maica about stuttering. Then throwing something across the classroom to his friend. I even think he may have forgotten I sit next to him. Then again, this is what happens most times he wants to do something out of the ordinary. Or that he knows something.

Then he flings his pencil across the floor. I’m sitting on his direct left side, so he threw it  past me and next to the radiator. The blond smiles nicely at me, but I know that the minute I turn around he’s gonna do something like kick me off my seat. And so I just look at the book in my lap and pretend not to notice his pencil. But i’ve finished my science homework and in my eyes it looks obvious that I saw it. I can even feel his gaze, like a hawk. And not a very nice one at that.

“Kiri, can you by any chance pass me my pencil? I dropped it and can’t reach” Eugene says, tilting his head. I stiffen. And there that is. But I pretend to not have heard him. He did speak pretty low. I hear him groan before my ears are greeted with the screeching sound of a chair moving, which are accompanied by footsteps.

I look through the corner of my eye and spot the blond crouching near the radiator, smiling. Then he laughs to himself. I wonder if this was the best decision. He leans closer to me and I lean away. Far enough away that i'm about to fall off my seat. Which might be why he came closer to me but right now i'm focusing on him not hurting me. But then he leans closer and I do the hurting myself.

I hiss as I collide with the ground, pain shooting up my spine. Luckily i’m used to this, so the pain will subside by lunch. That is, if I make it to then.

**Niagara’s Point of View**

_ Math, 4th Period _

Okay, time to take my death like a man. This period I have to sit next to Kaolii. And can’t run away like a wimp.

“You know Nia, I can put in a good word for you.” I hear someone besides me say teasingly. I look to my right to see Gale walking besides me, with his annoying purple eyes and orange-ish hair  **( >:3). ** I grimace. He would never do that. As far as I know he hates me. Either that or he loves to irritate me in every way possible. Just a few more steps and i’ll be at the door.

“I’m not kidding . it’s better than seeing your lovesick look” Gale says, pulling on my shirt. I’m shorter than him, he doesn’t need to do that. It just irritates me. And I do not have a lovesick look. Best question is how the hell he knows I have a crush on his brother.

“It’s obvious if you pay attention. Like how you only stare at him”. And there’s my answer. I don’t allow him to say anymore, instead running through the door and into my seat. Ignoring Mrs. Cali’s smirk and her comment of “ _ why so happy to see me?”  _ While she may be my favorite teacher right now I ran to get away from someone before my life starts to get ruined.

“Nia, don’t you understand any of this?” Mrs. Cali asks as my hand goes up for the hundredth time. Right now we’re learning about circumference and area of circles and all the information is going in one ear and out the other one.

“Yes?” I try to say hesitantly, but it comes out as a question. I hear a bunch of groans from behind me and make a promise to hurt Maddie later. It’s not like she understood everything. As I can remember how she made me help her with the math packet yesterday.

“...Kaolii, do you understand this?” Mrs. Cali asks after a moment of thinking. My eyes widen as she smirks. She knows too? How? Am I really that obvious or did Kiri tell her? The redhead beside me nods his head smiling all too innocently. At least it’s not obvious enough for him to know.

Right now my cheeks heat up but no one can see, since I have my face tilted low enough that my hair covers the blushing perpetrators. Mrs. Cali can be evil when she likes. Even if she tries to brush it off as nothing.

“Okay. that gave me a good idea!”. Cue another round of groans that emanate from the class.

“Will it be a test Mrs. Cali?” Azule asks, head tilting.

“Probably” Kaverna says. Lord I hope not. If it is a test i’m either going to die or i'm going to fail and then die at my parent's hands.

“No, but would you like that instead?”

“NO!”

“Okay then. Each of you go to pages fifty one through fifty three. Do the 15 questions on them with your partner”. Slightly better. Wait, I’m still sitting next to Kaolii so nevermind. It’s worst. Far worst. I hear Kiri snicker from behind me and slit my eyes. Payback would feel so good right now. Alas, so would a good grade so I have to pay attention in order to pass this quarter. And stay in gifted next year.


End file.
